The Self-Proclaimed Goddess
by Minsong
Summary: Follow the story of Xi Chi. The cold and cunning leader of Palace Of Shifting Flowers. The Self-Proclaimed Flower Princess. What was her life story? What happened to her? Read and find out.


 _Xi Chi sat as the wind and rain rushed on, waiting for the return of her lost love, Yang Peifeng. Seasons had come and gone, and still he had not returned. With autumn's advance at hand, she felt each a day a stillness soak through her, drenching her like a chill rain. The days grew colder, harder, even more solitary. As Xi gazed upon the empty horizon, regret and anguish stabbed at her long-suffering heart._

"Where is he?" was the question her maid heard every time, her lady decided to wait for her beloved.

"He is very busy, my lady. He is a hero of Jianghu after all. You must be patient. „ Jinghua said with a smile and put an umbrella to shield her lady from the rain. Hoping her soothing words calmed her down at least a bit, she attentively inspected her lady. Lady Xi Chi's dress was completely soaked through and the bag under her eyes grew into enormous sizes. Jinghua looked at the horizon. „I hope he returns soon. " Jinghua thought.

Xi Chi's suffering was becoming less and less bearable every day. The sadness eventually left her, but its place didn't stay empty for long. The next emotion that took hold of her was anguish.

"Why isn't he coming back? Did he forget about me? What have I done to him? What have I done so wrong?" Her voice was hoarse and her cheeks wet from the waterfall of tears streaming of her eyes.

"I need you. Where are you?" Her gaze was set on the bridge he would always use when visiting her. He would always come to her and make her feel like the whole world belonged to her. Feel like she was the most important person in the world. Feel like they were the only people in the world. She missed those days. She would give anything to have them back.

Days were passing by day but Yang Peifeng was nowhere in sight. No letter, no envoy, no servant, nothing.

Her fingers twiddled with a silver necklace. A necklace her love gave her long ago as a proof of his love. It used to be a beautiful ornament she would cherish and protect but now… The sterling jewel had been covered in rust. It had been corrupted and tainted just like their love.

"He is dead or he does not care about me anymore." A bitter speculation settled down in her head. However this thought was escalating into something bigger, much more horrifying and gruesome. Hatred took hold of her mind and refused to let go. Even more terrifying was that…she didn't object.

"Either way…he is dead to me. "

She hissed and tossed the rusty necklace into the nearby river.

That was her decision. She would not wait for him anymore. She would not let anybody make a laughingstock out of her, no.

She will fight and she will stand victorious in the end.

 _She decided: she would join the mysterious Palace of Shifting Flowers._

This faction was known for being one of the secret factions of Jianghu. The knowledge of its members rivalled even the Scholars.

Since she joined she had to train, and she had to train hard. Every evening she would be so exhausted that she would just drop herself on her wooden, hard, cramped bet and immediately fall into slumber.

As soon as she woke up in the morning she would go out and practise martial arts. She had never practised martial arts before and so she knew that in order to catch up to her sisters she had to undergo a drill much more challenging than any of them could ever imagine. But simply getting on the same level as them wasn't enough for her. "As an ordinary Flower Maiden I won't be able to achieve anything." She contemplated.

"I am going to become The Flower Goddess."

She made her mind. Her goal - revenge - pushed her forward. She wanted to show that man whom she used to call "Love" what mistake he had made by leaving her. She would make him pay. She would make him regret the day he decided to stay in Chengdu instead of visiting her in Suzhou. She wanted him to beg, pray and plead to her for forgiveness.

Even when she felt like all her limbs turned into noodles, sweat pouring from her forehead and her mouth gasping for air, she wouldn't rest. She ordered herself to be disciplined and she prohibited herself from slacking off.

"I…don't need rest. " She wheezed. "Rest…is for slackers. " Her petite but sturdy fist flew into the air.

Her harsh training earned her reputation in the Palace. She was known as the one who trains all the time and never talks to anyone. The elders of Flower Palace set her as an example of tenacity and perseverance. Her peers would just stare at her with jealousy. Sometimes a curious person came to observe her training. That however never lasted long. When the person saw that Xi Chi is concentrating on her training and ignoring everything else, it quickly made them leave.

Until one day. That day the leader of Flower Palace came to visit her. His name was Ma Fengge. When she turned her sight to him she saw a man in his mid-thirties, with long auburn hair and chocolate eyes.

He smiled politely at her and after short conversation offered her a position of a Flower Dancer. This position was the most influential after the leader himself and the Flower Council. There were 8 Flower Dancer whose job was to solve minor affairs in the sect. Flower Council advised the leader and handled affairs that needed more experience.

"I am not worthy of such position. Please offer it to somebody else." she saluted, turned around and continued in her training.

Ma Fengge tried to persuade her but after a while he sighed and left.

She couldn't accept the offer just yet, no matter how tempting it may seem to her. It wasn't courteous to bite the offer immediately like dog a piece of meat.

"I must wait a little bit longer." She told herself.

Ma Fengge returned to her soon. This time he stayed longer and his pleas were more urgent.

She rejected him again.

One week later she became Flower Dancer.

 _In later days, she won the admiration of the disciples and mastered the peerless Seven Techniques of the Flower Goddess. However, that is only the beginning of her story._

"Hail Flower Princess! May she live forever in peace!" Her followers chanted. She reformed the Palace completely. She forced all the male members to leave and made Flower Palace into female only sect. Her goal now was within the reach of her hand.

And she reached it soon.

He came to her one night. He was aware of the fact that Flower Palace is a female-only sect. He sneaked into her bedroom and his arrival immediately woke her up.

"Now come. Fall on your knees and beg me. Ask me for forgiveness. Tell me you regret your mistakes and everything can be as it used to. We can be together again. You can be mine and I can be yours. Again. We can turn back the time and become lovers again." She wished and a dreamy smile escaped her strict self-control.

"So you finally came." She said out loud. To her surprise Yang Peifeng didn't look even half as apologetic as she expected him to be. It was quite the opposite actually

He was glaring daggers at her.

"Was it you who killed Shifu?" He growled.

"Correct." She admitted not even attempting to hide it.

"Was it you who killed my brother?" He inquired again.

"Correct."

"Was it you who killed Xiao Mo?"

"Correct."

"Xi Chi…Why?" Shock and disbelief made appearance on his voice.

"They didn't do anything to you..." Confusion took over his face.

"It's because they were the people you loved most!" She shouted and small tear of jealousy fled from her eye. That one tear contained everything she has felt during those years. Jealousy, loneliness, …. She hoped he didn't notice.

"But...Xi Chi you are my…" he stopped and resolve twisted his face.

"No. The one before me is no longer her. Vile woman, feel my blade!" He pulled his sword out of its sheath.

"Yang Peifeng!" She shouted.

"I am no longer that pitiful girl that only knows waiting for your return!" She assumed a fighting stance and soon she felt the blade of his hiss around her. After years of training, dodging his attacks was easy for her. Not just that she avoided his attacks she managed to hit him a few times too. She didn't just fight. She danced. Gracefully and smoothly. They whirled around each other. Her moves were smooth and elegant. Her attacks were painful and accurate.

"How ironic." She thought

"The dance you adored so much. The dance you were able to watch for hours without stopping. The dance that made you forget your own name. That dance…will be your end." She aimed at his heart and prepared to launch a final blow.

He dodged it.

"I won't forgive you for this!" He screamed at her holding his injured arm.

"You won't have the chance." Her voice sounded tranquil.

"Starting today the Shifting Flower Palace will be known throughout the Jianghu despising the world!"


End file.
